


Keep Your Friends Close, and Your Customers Closer.

by TheSinsOfAnAngel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Stripper!AU, my gabies, stripper!Bill gives me life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinsOfAnAngel/pseuds/TheSinsOfAnAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher had one rule: Don't get attached.<br/>But maybe he can make an exception to the new guy.</p><p> </p><p>(Or, Bill is a stripper who takes a liking to one of his customers, Dipper.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> K so I was drawing Bill and he turned into a stripper??? So this happened i cri I can't do sexy things.  
> Also haha yay for not even the slightest bit characterly acurate.

The metal pole was getting warm and sweaty with each slow turn I took. I swung and slid and danced like there was no one watching. Sad thing is, there was. There was a huge crowd cheering and getting grabby, making the already hot room, blazing. When my song finished I flashed his cocky smile that was completely fake and hoped off the stage, grabbing my shirt and jeans.

I was backstage cleaning up before I would go out into the dance floor and dance like a whore before going home and regretting all life decisions. But hey, It payed well. I was making my way through the crowd when I stopped.

There was a new guy here, and this new guy was getting alot of unwanted attention from horny girls trying to get a good fuck off of him. As I got closer he heard the mans voice and god was it angelic, "S-sorry but I'm gay..." He trailed off, the girl huffed and stomped off. 

"Hey cutie, You new here? Must be 'cause I haven't seen you around before," I leaned in close to his ear and swayed my body on top of his, "And I know everybody." He looked very flustered and I loved it. "Whats your name baby? Lemme buy you a drink and we can talk about what I'd love to do to you tonight." I winked and he looked down, his face redder then the Devils. He was quiet all the way to the bar and I was starting to get bored, he must be the life of the party. "Dipper." He said as quiet as he could face dead set on his drink. "Pardon sweetie? I couldn't hear that velvet voice of yours." The man tensed slightly and I knew he was nervous. "My name is Dipper. You asked for it over there and..yeah." 

Dipper....Cute. "Well Dipper~ I think we should finish up here and get back to my place. I can get you drunk, Hot and squirming in the comfort of my own home!" I was like an excited puppy. When I noticed he wasn't reacting I got worried again, is he always this quiet? "Come on Dipper, let go a little.~" 

He tenses up again, "Bill stop..." 

Oh dear, He was going to be a tricky one.


	2. Socializing? No Thanks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Mabel drags Dipper along to a strip club, And Bill gets to see his favorite pet.

Dipper hated this. It was sweaty, it was gross, and this burly lumberjack was making some not-so-innocent eyes at him.

 

And it was all Mabel's fault.

____________________________

 

"Come _on_  Dip! You need to have fun once in your life! Plus there's sure to be some hot guys there, maybe you'll make some," She waggles her eyebrows and gets close to his face, " _friends._ " She burst into a fit of giggles and skipped off telling him that he was coming and that it was final. Well shit, guess there's no getting out of this one.

____________________________

 

"Mabel I'm gonna go get some fresh air!" Dipper yelled at her, slightly slurring his voice so she'd think it was because he was drunk. She nodded eagerly and continued dancing with some blonde girl she had met. Well, at least one of them was having fun. 

Once outside, he leaned against the brick wall of the building and let out an exasperated sigh, slipping his eyes closed.

"Bet I can make you sigh like that Baby, and for half the price." The voice made Dipper smile and respond without opening his eyes. 

"Oh so you're a prostitute now Bill? Shame that I don't pick up hookers." 

After that awkward first encounter at this very bar, The two have become great friends. And Dipper may have a slight crush on Bill, not that he'd ever slip that out to any living soul.

"So? My place or yours tonight. I'm up for a Netflix movie marathon, starting with Magic Mike." At this point Bill was leaning his forehead against Dippers chest and closing his eyes. "I'm hoping you say yours because your bed is really freaking soft and I'm about to fall asleep just standing here." 

"Of course we can go to mine, if that's what you want. I'll drive alright, just let me go tell my sister that I'm leaving." Bill mumbled something sleepily and Dipper went back into the now way too loud club. Once he located Mabel he told her he was going with Bill. "Oooo!~ Are you guys gonna go make out?~," She giggled-obviously wasted-. "I so ship you guysss." She slurred. 

"What?! No, Mabel! We're just friends!" She just hummed something annoyingly and waved him off. "Yeah, Yeah, Now go get with your man Dip Dip, I have a girls number to get." 

 

____________________________

 

The night didn't go quite...according to plan. Once they got back to Dippers place, Bill raided the fridge and found Dippers wine. "What? You didn't think I was gonna sleep sober did you? You know me Dip," He gave a weak, sad, smile, "I can't."

So after they got completely and utterly wasted, Bill said something he knew he'd regret in the morning. 

 

 

_"Dipper why don't you hate me?"_

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS LIKE A PROLOUGE THING IDEK BUT UHM IT SUCKS IM SORRY.


End file.
